Mogtar
His Honor, Mogtar Owen Rehnquist Stormwind Court Justice & Law Practitioner Early life Mogtar was born in Redridge, Lakeshire. His family, House Rehnquist, was a dynasty of minor nobles in Lakeshire; reknown for their wealth and business success. Mogtar's father, Beldrith was an notable entrepreneur, his mother; Janet, a pampered housewife. For an early education Mogtar had a private tutor, hired by his parents teach him the basic subjects; his favorite being history. As the young Mogtar aged, he gained a distinct attraction to the abilites of magic. Often times, he would travel to the Tower of Azora in Elwynn, where he would study the basics of magic. On one tragic day, a courier had come to the boy's home while he had been alone; studying. Only to find out, that his mother had been kidnapped by the surrounding blackrock orcs. Her death was never confirmed, but it was assumed by the local investegators that she had been sacrificed. During this seemingly sorrowful time, the Rehnquists mourned the loss of Janet. In retrospect to her death, Beldrith comforted the growing child of his, of whom had gone into a spiral of emotional distress. However, after enduring the incident, Mogtar decided to join the local militia, as a battle-mage. Still in training, the young man was rather poor in physical and magical combat. Regardless, after a while, he gained the necessary experience and was promoted to Corporal. By this time, Mogtar was alone, his father having died of unknown health circumstances. It was only a little bit afterwards, that he decided to further his education. Education In desire to gain a real education, Mogtar moved to Stormwind City. While there, Mogtar sent in an application to the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Having come from a well-known and wealthy family, Mogtar was accepted swiftly. He began attending almost instantly, majoring in the art of conjuring. Diligent in his studies, Mogtar excelled through his classes, best known for his talent in public relations. After many years of study and work, Mogtar graduated from the Academy with multiple degrees and academical qualifications. With his newly harbored intelligence, Mogtar returned to his home town, Lakeshire, where he would begin his first career. Political career Mogtar, now in his twenties, was to begin working with Magistrate Solomon. As his work progressed, he was deemed "Clerk of Lakshire", under the Magistrate. His succesful work lead him to become politically aware. With his work as a Law Practitioner becoming steadily recognized, Mogtar after a few years of working as the Clerk, moved to Darkshire, Duskwood. While in darkened city, Mogtar began his work, hardily attempting to rid of Scourge presence. Years past, and Mogtar was admitted to the Darkshire House of Nobles, where he then joined the City Council. As he furthered his work in the Council, Mogtar became more-so known for his knowledge in judicial law. This benefited him greatly, as he was soon elected as Darkshire's City Magistrate. More time passed, and Mogtar became a prominent political figure regionally, a true idol to those of judicial law. From his well-driven efforts, Mogtar was inducted into the Stormwind Census, leaving his positions in Darkshire. He spent the next few months working in the Stormwind Census, until being passed by the House of Nobles, as an official Stormwind Court Justice. Philanthropy work Mogtar, having inherited much of his families' fortune, is constantly using his money to provide to the poor. He on many times of the week, will visit the Stormwind Orphanage, donating to them, a multitude of funds; for food and other essentials. In addition, he sends money up to the Shattrath City Orphanage; making monthly contributions to the abandoned children. He has also, in the past, founded and managed which worked to supply the poor, hungry, and homeless with necessary items. Mogtar is also a strong supporter of , and will often times donate to their mission. Cultural and political image The Justice is a fair-mounted man, bearing his opinions strictly based on the opinions and statements of individuals. He, as a Judge is required to, while in Court; to conduct the trial impartially, and constantly attempts to recognize this same faction through his daily life. Mogtar is rather unbias, but is known for his quick and short-tolerated tempers. His views are very right-winged conservative, and humanitarian. He at almost all times attempts to bring about the most peaceful result in a situation. His conservative views match his holy life, Mogtar being a rather religious man to the Light. Physical attributes Appearance Health Idiosyncrasies *Mogtar has a commendable talent in playing the violin. *He is the only living resident of House Rehnquist. * * * * Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage Category:Politics